dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Spiders
Giant Spiders are monsters seen several times in the Dark Parables universe. They are generally used to prevent passage through entryways. We also encounter the Spider Queen at one point. Appearance Giant Spiders look just like regular spiders... only much, much bigger. Similarly, their webs are enormous and able to envelop a fully grown human being. Field Notes Our first run-in with a Giant Spider is in Curse of Briar Rose. A doorway is blocked by a gigantic spider sitting in its web. The Fairytale Detective uses a torch to presumably scare it away or it was an illusion and it disappeared. We next learn of Hansel's encounter with a Giant Spider while rescuing the Moon Goddess from her imprisonment in Ogre Forest. The Spider he encounters is guarding the Moon Goddess statue and is presumably a servant of the Evil Witch's. Our next encounter is through the Prince in the East, who encounters Chi, the Spider Queen. Her spider form is identical to that of the spider encountered by Hansel previously - implying a connection between Chi and the Evil Witch. Chi's mother is also said to be a "Spider Witch" - meaning Chi could very well be the daughter of the Evil Witch. In The Seven Ravens, we do not encounter a spider, but we do learn more of the Evil Witch and her spider familiars. A Giant Spider is once again encountered by the Detective in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, where it has devoured a human knight and is living underneath a shrine just outside of Barsia. Unfortunately, we just can't stop running into gigantic spiders. We find one while visiting the swamps of Dire Island in Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. This one is definitely not related to the Evil Witch or Chi, as it is a big ugly brown spider and doesn't resemble the more important spiders we've seen in the series. Origins We know next to nothing about the actual origins of Giant Spiders or what causes them to be so huge. However, they do seem to often originate via the Evil Witch. Powers and Abilities * Creepiness: Well, let's face it. They have a leg up on everything, creepiness-wise. * Webs: Their webs are very strong, making them adept at blocking doorways and catching prey. * Poison: It seems most (if not all) of the Giant Spiders possess some form of venom. Relationships * Evil Witch (master, unknown) * Ronan (poison victim, deceased) * Fairies (food victims) Gallery Giant Spider.jpg|Giant Spider (CoBR) Giant spider.jpg|Spider Lair (H&G) giant spider concept.jpg|Spider Lair Concept Art (H&G) Oriental lava spiders.jpg|Army of Spiders (TOC) Chi in cave.jpg|Chi the Spider Queen (TOC) Chi spider stab.jpg|Chi in Spider Form (TOC) Spider witch concept.jpg|Chi Concept Art (TOC) Parable-ravenboys.jpg|The Spider Witches Parable (TSR) burn-it-with-fire.jpg|Giant Spider Snagging Remains (GatFS) gfs-spider-lair.jpg|Spider's Lair (GatFS) gfs-golden-cobweb.jpg|Giant Golden Cobweb (GatFS) grave-robber-hos.jpg|Remains Outside Spider Lair (GatFS) spb-giant-ugly-spider.png|Giant Ugly Spider (SP&tDT) Category:Bestiary Category:Monsters Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Antagonists Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree